Wounds of the past
by Richard0
Summary: What happens when Goten and Trunks go back in time to meet their grandfathers ? There is a contest of suprise in chapter 03 s pls read and Review.
1. The meetings

THE MEETINGS  
  
"So what should we wish for?" Son Goten stared at the small, orange-red orbs that lay in a pile in front of the two boys. He placed a hand behind his head and scratched a spot. The thick black spikes that sprayed out in all directions stubbornly refused to be displaced, even by this casual gesture. Sitting besides him, the purple haired boy glanced over at his best friend, who looked so much like his father at that point that it was almost funny. Trunks Briefs shrugged. "We could always wish for more toys," he hazarded. It wasn't really important, since they had only gathered the dragonballs for the sake of something to do, not out of any real need for them. Surprisingly, Goten shook his head. "Nah, it needs to be something... bigger than that." The little demi-saiyan locked his innocent black eyes on his older friend's startled blue eyes. It wasn't like Goten to actually think seriously about something, which was exactly what he was doing, by the look in his eyes. Goten's brows furrowed a little in concentration. Just as Trunks was about to say something, Goten's eyes lit up and he gave a marvelous grin. "I know!" he shouted enthusiastically. "I've always kinda wondered what my grandpa was like." "What do you mean, Goten?" Trunks was thoroughly confused. "Don't you live near your grandpa Ox King?" (A/N Don't know if Ox King still lives with the Sons or if he moved out, so he'll live nearby in my fic.) "No, stupid, not that grandpa!" Goten whacked Trunks on the back of his head in annoyance, although inwardly he was gleeful that for once he was the one correcting his friend's mistake and not the other way around. "I'm talking about my dad's dad. I don't even know his name, y'know?" "Ooooh, now I get it," Trunks said, his eyes turning thoughtful as he pondered what it would be like to meet the famous Son Goku's father. He didn't think long before he grinned widely to match the expression on Goten's face. "That would be cool! But we have two wishes, remember? What'll we do with the other wish?" Goten thought about it for a moment before wisely proclaiming, "We could wish to meet your grandpa and to meet my grandpa!" Both demi-Saiyans grinned in agreement, then turned to face the dragonballs, preparing to make their wishes. "Arise, dragon, and grant our wishes!" cried out Goten The spheres glowed brightly, too brightly for the friends to look at. From the center of the seven balls a serpentine form emerged and grew. It expanded to fill the darkened heavens, taller than any building the boys had ever seen, with green scales and glowing red eyes. Those twin orbs stared down at the kids. "YOU HAVE TWO WISHES. WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR?" The dragon's voice rumbled like thunder, thrumming in their blood. "I wish that I could go back in time and meet my dad's dad" Goten said. The dragon's eyes flashed and then Goten disappeared. "IT IS DONE. NAME YOUR SECOND WISH." "Woow , my turn" said Trunks. "Yo , dragoman I want to go back in the time Goten went in and meet MY dad's dad"  
  
The Eternal Dragon's eyes flashed again. "IT IS DONE. FAREWELL." With that, the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs shot off into seven different directions to lie dormant for a year before they could be gathered and used again.  
*  
  
Goten felt a little dizzy but then things cleared out. And he was not on a meadow anymore. Oh no he was on some deserted land. He looked around , then he sensed some power levels from a direction. He went into super saiyan form and skyrocketed to where the power levels where.  
  
* The next thing Trunks saw after the wish was a blurry vision then when it cleared out the meadows were gone. He was in some court. Then he saw a long table. Filled with saiyans on the head of the table was a.man. He resembled Vegeta in a great way. Even his scowl was the same. The only difference was that this guy was taller and he had a beard. "Who let this.boy here ?" asked the man with the cape at the head of the table. "Hye I am Trunks. You must be my grandpa. Tousan told me that you were a king. And a very strict one too. Hahaha." Said Trunks like it was no big deal. The board laughed at the boy and King Vegeta chuckled a bit. "Hahaha. Look boy I do not have any grandchilderen. And I- hey boy where is your tail ? You are not saiya-jin ?" "Oh no. I am half human , half saiyan and my tail was removed when I was a baby." Said Trunks. "Half what and half saiyan. You're a half breed and what do you mean your tail was removed when you were a baby. All saiyans are ordered to keep their tail. Who is your father boy ?" asked King Vegeta curiously. "My dad ? His name is.Vegeta. In fact he is the prince of all saiyans. And since you're the king you're my gran'pa." remarked Trunks. "Child ! Stop talking nonsense. My son is still 10 years old. He is not even a teenager let alone a father. And besides my son would never marry another breed. That would be disgraceful for the Saiya-jin no ouji to do. How did you get here ? This is the board of saiya-jin law and no children are allowed especially no Half breed children." Said King Vegeta puffing up his chest. "Man Grandpa you are just like tousan. He is like that ALL the time." Said Trunks and the board laughed there selves to tears. "You don't deserve to live. How dare you insult the King of Vegeta-sei." Said King Vegeta outraged at this lilac haired boy. "Look Grandpa. Let me explain. See me and my frie-" began Trunks but was interrupted. "You haven't been given permission to speak , boy. You shall be destroyed and your family will be too." Said the outraged King. "Wow Grandpa so you dare kill yourself and your son. Man you really must be cruel." Said Trunks annoyingly. The board were laughing madly and King Vegeta was turning a deep shade of red. "Boy I've had enough of you." Said the king and fired a yellow energy blast at him. But Trunks caught it and threw it out a nearby window. Everyone looked dumbfounded at the boy. "You really shouldn't play with those. Mummy told me you could really hurt someone." Said Trunks loving the way he was toying with the King's mind. "How did you do that ? No elite saiyan could block that and yet you.a boy have just caught it and threw it out the window. Not to mention you broke my windown pane." Said King Vegeta after some time in staring at Trunks. "Well Grandpa its like this..."  
  
* Goten flashed down back to his demi saiyan look. Then he saw an image. "Pretty freaky creature ej ?" said a fat saiyan but then a saiyan with goofy hairdo and a scratch on his face fainted on the ground. "Grandpa" said Goten realizing that the guy was his grandfather. "Are you Ok gran'pa ?" asked Goten to the fainted man.  
  
* "So you're telling me that you and the grandson of a third class soldier gathered these balls of wishes and you wished that you would meet your grandfathers. And the dragon sent you back in time to here." Said the King. "I don't believe it." Said the King. "Arrrgh" groaned Trunks. "Fine. If I'm not from the future than how come I can become a super saiya- jin." Said Trunks. "What ???" questioned the king. "Well , in the future everyone can become a super saiya-jin and if my calculations are correct. Frieza has just stolen your son , my father , Prince Vegeta." Said Trunks. "How did you know that boy ? It is classified information between Frieza and me." Demanded King Vegeta his chest puffing up again. "I told ya I'm from the future." Said Trunks. "But , but." stuttered the king. "Look pappy. I am your grandson but in my day you and Vegeta-sei are destroyed. Frieza destroys it just after you try and go..destroy Frieza. Is that what you're plannin' well let me tell you when Dad face Frieza , Frieza told him about your death. You were defeated easily and dad passed the info to me. Look King I know you are honorable an' all but you're no match for Frieza. Let me handle him. After all I am a great Super saiya- jin" chattered Trunks not letting the King speak. "What ??? Frieza ? Defeats me ? Vegeta-sei ? Destroyed ? Men prepare your attack to destroy Frieza." Commanded the King. "Helloooo. You are no match for Frieza." Said Trunks. "Look I can transform to super saiya-jin and all of your damn scouter will explode at my power." Said Trunks and shifted. The yellow aura flashed around him turning the lilac haired boy to a shifting blonde. "Amazing." Said King Vegeta as his , and all the board's scouters exploded. Then the super saiya-jin turned back to his lilac haired mode. "Wow. Incredible , Ok my grandson destroy Frieza." Said King Vegeta proudly. "No way. If I destroy Frieza then , Goku or as you call him Kakarot will never become a super saiya-jin and will never teach US to transform to super saiya-jins." Said Trunks. "What ??? Kakarotto ? That name sound familiar. But wait a minute. Isn't my prince supposed to be the first super saiya-jin." Said the king. "No.Unfortunately , Dad is the second super saiya-jin." Said Trunks. "Listen , Let's go to my private throne room and we can talk there." He said to Trunks then he turned to the board and eyed them carefully. "If you mention this to ANYONE. And I mean ANYONE. I will destroy you all." Said the King and he and Trunks left off.  
  
* "Hey Vegeta did you see Trunks ???" asked Bulma. "Last time I saw him he was with Kakarot's brat." He said coldly. "Man , he is your son too ya know." She said bringing up an argument. "But you're his mother." Said Bulma. "So, your father left everything to your mother." Said Bulma. At this statement Vegeta's shut his mouth up. "Well..." She said. "WELL WHAT ?!"he yelled getting angry. "Well , as in , answer my question." Said Bulma also outraged at Vegeta's attitude. "BAKA , ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS." He yelled , feeling as if he wanted to blast the woman out of existence. "Hey.maybe he is at Chi-Chi's. I call her and see if he's there. Oh I'm so Brilliant." She said "You do that." Mocked Vegeta. And she scowled  
  
*** Well that's the end of the first part. Pretty dull huh ? But I guess it'll get better after some time. Give me more reviews and I'll make the story more interesting and more you kinda way. Tell me how I'm going. Please , I beg you , Please. Give me some reviews. (PS : If no one give me reviews for a long period of time this story his history)  
  
*** What will King Vegeta do to Trunks ? How is Bardock and his crew going to take Goten's arrival ? Will Bulma find out where Trunks is ? And how are Goku , Gohan and the others react when the hear about the disappearance of Trunks and Goten ? Find out in the next episode.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************** 


	2. Bulma finds a way

BULMA FINDS A WAY.  
  
"Hello." said Bulma. "Hello , Chi-Chi here , how may I help you ?" said Chi-Chi as she picked the phone up. "Uh hey Chi-Chi this is Bulma are uh Trunks and Goten there ?" asked Bulma waiting for the loudest complain ever. "Nooo..Aren't they at your house?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh ...nope." then she hung up as Chi-Chi began worrying and shouting over the phone. "ARRAGH. I'll get those two somehow." Said Bulma.  
  
* "GOKUUUUUUU" shouted Chi-Chi as she realized that Bulma had just hung up. Goku entered the room with a slight feeling of fear in his face.  
  
"Uh what is it Chi-Chi ?" asked Goku. "Do you know your son is in danger ? He and Trunks aren't with Bulma !" she cried out loud.  
  
"Sooo , has it occurred to you that they might actually be playing somewhere." Said Goku sarcastically.  
  
"Well , my smarty pants of a husband. That's why I called you. I called you , TO LOOK FOR THEM." She suddenly changed her sarcastic tone into a yelling one.  
  
"Uh Right away." He said. And teleported in the middle of the town. 'Man why did I tell the dragon to leave my body anyway ? And why did I wish that everything was normal again except that Pan was a little girl , Trunks and Goten were 9 and 7 and that nobody would remember that he had collided with the dragon or that Trunks , Goten and Pan were supposed to be big. Oh well time to enjoy it.' Thought Goku as he recalled what had happened. He had wished all of this without anybody's permission.  
  
Goku flew all over the city but he couldn't find the chibis anywhere. "Goku , Goku ," said King Kai telepathically. "Great Kaio what wrong ?" asked Goku.  
  
"It is about Goten and Trunks. They went back in time with the dragonballs to meet your father and Vegeta's father. You must find some kind of way to go back in time. and save your son and his friend." Said King Kai and broke the connection.  
  
"Oh man. Chi-Chi and Bulma are not gonna like this and neither is Vegeta." Said Goku deciding to take on Vegeta's anger first.  
  
* At Capsule corporation Bulma was gonna worry her head off. Then she saw Goku appear in her living room. "Uh hey Bulma , Vegeta." Said Goku settling his eyes on Vegeta.  
  
"Hello ,Kakarot , so nice to see you." Said Vegeta sarcastically. "Uh hey. Um you're not gonna believe this but uh you know Trunks and Goten used the dragonballs to go back in time and meet uh .their grandfathers. And you know which I mean. " said Goku scratching the back of his head. Bulma and Vegeta's mouths were wide open.  
  
"What. Trunks is going to meet my father. This is insane we have to stop them." Said Vegeta worriedly.  
  
"He could alter history. He could save Vegeta-sei then we'll have a whole army of those stupid , ugly , monkeys of a saiya-jins on our tails." She said and Goku and Vegeta glared at her dangerously. "Uh heh heh. Did I mention those saiyans are the nicest people I've ever met. " she said.  
  
"How in the hell are we supposed to go back in time ?" demanded Bulma. Vegeta and Goku looked at her.  
  
"Don't look at me. What am I supposed to do ?" she asked/  
  
"Here's an idea. You could invent a time machine." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe Dende' has something. I mean Kami had gone to the end of the world once right ? So maybe Nameks have a way of..Hey wait a minute why don't we use the Namekian dragonballs." She said proudly.  
  
"Uh..hold that thought." Said Goku and teleported somewhere. After about five minutes he returned to a confused Bulma. "Bulma , that is impossible see the dragonballs are dormant for another namekian year. Moori had just finished his wishes." Said Goku.  
  
"WHAT ?!" shrieked Bulma as Goku and Vegeta covered their ears. "I don't know why I married you , woman." Growled Vegeta and she gave him a deadly glare.  
  
"Great now what in the hell are we going to do ?" Demanded Bulma.  
  
"I don't know you are the genius" said Vegeta with a smirk. Bulma performed the deadly glare again to shut him up.  
  
"Yeah Bulma , why don't you create a time machine ?" asked Goku and Bulma sighed.  
  
"Goku , that would take years. Hey maybe if.. I know , I got it , I got it." She said and jumped with glee.  
  
"What , What." said Goku eagerly to think how Bulma could solve such a hard question.  
  
"Easy , Mr.Popo can create a statue of the time machine and then Dende' can put it right." Said Bulma.  
  
"You think it'll work ???" asked Vegeta.  
  
"We'll have to try. You know just to make sure. I'm gonna tell Mr.Popo to build the inner of the time machine and then the outer part." She said.  
  
"Bulma , that Baka is not a genius like you are how is he supposed to know how the inner parts look like ?" asked Vegeta.  
  
" Well Vegeta dear that is simple. I INSTRUCT HIM YOU DUFUS." She yelled impatiently.  
  
"Great now I can tell Chi-Chi." Said Goku happily.  
  
"Uh. We'll tell her later. Why don't you teleport me and Vegeta there." She said.  
  
"Baka , why do I have to come ?" asked the stubborn prince.  
  
"I'm gonna need you and Goku's help at Vegeta-sei." She remarked in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Uh OK." Agreed Vegeta.  
  
"Great than we're off to the past." She said.  
  
*** Will Goku and the gang be able to save Trunks and Goten from the past. And how are our little comrades doing ? Are they in danger will Bardock accept Goten. Find out in the next episode.  
  
*** Well whadya think. The note is still on , if anyone dosen't review the story stops. This story isn't for my entertainment like the other stories. (Ok so 35% if it is my pleasure) If you do not review then my story stops at chapter 2 and if no one dosen't review for a long period of time then say hello to history of this fic. Meaning no chapter 1 or 2. Thankyou and please R+R.  
  
*** Hey this is another message. OK guys look here is an activity for ya. Answer this either by e-mail or by review. I prefer review but its your choice. Now on with the survey :  
  
Shall I include Raditz in this story :  
  
1) Yes  
  
2) No  
  
3 ) Maybe  
  
4 ) 25 % sure I'd better bring him.  
  
5 ) 50% sure I'd better bring him.  
  
6) Gee I don't know.  
  
(PS this survey closes when I type 'CLOSED' beside the colon is out)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************** 


	3. Confusion and Mayhem

CONFUSION AND MAYHEM  
  
On planet Vegeta. The King , Vegeta was ready to destroy Frieza. "Trunks , please you must destroy Frieza." Said King Vegeta. " No. If I destroy Frieza then I wouldn't be alive." Said Trunks.  
  
"Please Trunks , you're the only one that can save the saiya-jin race." Begged the King.  
  
"Sorry granps but if I save this worthless planet then I would never be born. See it goes like this. Vegeta , your son won't land on Earth on initial order coz Goku wouldn't be needed on Vegeta-sei on account of saiyans would still be living and then Raditz won't visit Earth to obtain Goku , then Raditz won't die and Vegeta and Nappa would never go to Earth to be defeated.  
  
"WHAT ?! RADITZ WILL BE KILLED BY HIS OWN BROTHER ?! THE SAIYA-JIN NO OUJI AND HIS ALLY WOULD BE KILLED BY A MERE THRID CLASS SOLDIER. KAKAROTTO. !" raged King Vegeta.  
  
"This is it. I will destroy Kakarotto." Said King Vegeta outraged. This sent the chills on Trunks.  
  
"No can do buster. Just try and lay one finger on Goku and all of Vegeta- sei is destroyed." Said Trunks and transformed into a Super saiya-jin.  
  
"WHAT ?! My own grandson , my flesh and blood , a nine year old , is preventing me from unleashing wrath on Kakarotto." Said King Vegeta amazed at the light show Trunks was doing. "What is wrong with you boy ? Are you a weak link ?"  
  
"No grandfather. This is how to become powerful. See Kakarotto becomes soft when he goes to Earth and as a 'weak link' he defeats your evil son , my father , Vegeta. One of the last four saiya-jins destroys two of them and spares one. The saiya-jin no ouji. Vegeta learns to go soft so then he is as great a fighter as Kakarotto.  
  
"What , softness leads to victory. Impossible. This is a new age for saiya- jins everywhere. Grandson I believe you. We must be soft." Said King Vegeta and went to tell the whole planet. We'll see what the result will lead to.  
  
*  
  
"Hey kid stop terrorizing Bardock." Said Toma. "Wait a minute. Huh ? It couldn't be. Is that you , Kakarotto ?" asked Fasha. "Hey I'm not a Kaka whatever you just said." Said Goten thinking the name was an insult.  
  
"Kakarotto ? Impossible. He is still a mere baby." Said Fasha  
  
"HEY I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A KAKKARETT OR WHATEVER YOU SAID." Yelled Goten and flashed to super saiyan in mid sentence.  
  
"WOOW" they said as their scouters broke with the intensity of the power in the child.  
  
Goten flared down and looked at them. "Are you guys friends of gran'pa ?" asked Goten.  
  
"Grandpa ? Look Bardock can't have grand-" began Toma. "Bardock ? Is that my granddaddy's name. Man that's a funny one. Almost as funny as Vegeta." Said the boy.  
  
"What ? Hey this kid dosen't have a tail. He must be a spy." Said Thora.  
  
"Oh but I am from the future. See I got the."  
  
*  
  
King Vegeta was about to make his announcement when a thought hit his mind. How would his people react to this ? They would destroy him ! Impossible. He must refuse. He can't give it up that easy. Softeness is a weak thing , the boy was just lucky. "Trunks I can't do this. It is stupid softness is a weak thing not a strong thing." Said King Vegeta and Trunks began another conversation to him. "Look gran'pa I am from the future I know what's right not you." Said Trunks.  
  
"How do I know that you are from the future ? How do I know that you are not a spy trying to weaken my planet ? Besides you are a CHILD from the future what do you know ?" asked the king.  
  
"Listen gran'pa if I really wanted to weaken this pathetic planet I wouldn't weaken it I'd destroy it. I am of course a super saiya-jin and I can easily destroy this hunk of land." Said Trunks.  
  
"That is true. But nevertheless you are still a child." Said the King.  
  
"Listen granps you're gonna regret the day you've ever disagreed with me." Said Trunks and walked away from the presence of his shameful grandfather.  
  
'Gee I wonder what Goten is up to ?' thought Trunks.  
  
*  
  
"What ? You are tellin' me that Kakarotto or as he is called Goku is actually the first super saiya-jin ? You are telling me that you and the son of the prince , Vegeta are here to meet your grandfathers. King Vegeta and our Bardock. ? And you're also telling me that we get destroyed with Vegeta-sei and in the future you are half something and half saiya-jin and you happen to know that in those days it is actually EASY to become a super saiya-jin ?" asked Thora  
  
"Pretty much. But you are forgetting some parts" said Goten cheerfully.  
  
"I don't believe you." Said Thora.  
  
"But I told you that-" began Goten but Thora cut him off.  
  
"Look buddy your daddy and granddaddy happen to be evil. Pure evil. Saiya- jins are always evil." Said Thora.  
  
"What ??? Granddaddy is evil ?" said Goten almost in tears. Goten began crying loudly.  
  
The gang covered their ears. "He must be Kakarotto's son ! Only Kakarotto would be able to cry that loud !" said Fasha.  
  
"We believe you , we believe you just give us mercy." Said Thora almost seriously. Goten's loud crying turned to whimpering.  
  
Thora knew that the story was probably true. Children hardly lied. Especially children that age and that character. But it couldn't be. Bardock's grandson from the future. Ridiculous. Then he and his crew sorted it out and finally came to the conclusion that it was probably true.  
  
"So uh what's-your-name who exactly destroyed Vegeta-sei ?" asked Fasha  
  
"My name is Goten and that answer is easy peasy , the guy who destroyed the planet where you monkeys live is.Friezo. Or was it Friezi" said Goten.  
  
"Frieza !?" yelled Thora questioningly. "Yeah that's the name." said Goten.  
  
"Gotin do you happen to know WHY Frieza destroyed the planet ?" asked Toma.  
  
"You'll have to ask Trunks about that ? I don't know the details like he does oh and by the way IT'S GOTEN !!!!!" shouted Goten spitting a large about of saliva at Toma's face.  
  
"OK fine kid. So where is the prince's kid." Said Toma.  
  
"That's the deal I don't know." Said Goten with Goku's goofy grin.  
  
"OK ,OK so you wished yourself with these dragonballs right in Bardock's destination then your friend must be..Uh oh he is at the palace. I have never been in there." Said Thora.  
  
"Neither have I." said Fasha.  
  
"Nor I" added Toma.  
  
"And I certainly have never been there." Said Puros. (note : I don't know what their names are exactly so review to me well. Right now Puros is the big guy and Toma is the fat guy are these correct review and tell me.)  
  
"Why is my granddaddy on the ground ?" asked Goten.  
  
"BARDOCK." Said Thora remembering that his best friend was injured. He lifted him and took him to his space pod. He programmed the space pod to go to the station. Then he grabbed the kid by the collar of his neck and put him on Bardock's lap. Then the space pod left.  
  
"Come on guys let's go home." Said Thora and they all went into their pods.  
  
* Before his grandfather or anyone could stop him Trunks flew out of the palace with his white aura form. He checked out the houses. They were much like Chi-Chi's house only the were made of steel. "Cool" said Trunks and wondered if Bardock lived in one of them.  
  
Trunks made his way to a small path. Trunks walked. He began to get bored of the walking so he flew , really far away almost around the whole of Vegeta-sei, then as he was flying really high he bumped into a building. The building was weird it began like a skyscraper but on top was in sphere. He looked over the building and saw a number of ships land on some red thing that made the landing soft. Saiyans in armor were walking here and there. Then Trunks noticed that the building had a horizontal path that connected with other weird buildings.  
  
Trunks flew down there and then out of one of the ships came out Goten with a man which looked identical to Goku. "Trunks. Look my granddaddy is hurt and these are his friends." Said Goten as the demi saiyan led him to the others. Thora , Fasha and Toma flew up to Trunks while Puros carried him to one of the strange buildings.  
  
"Hey Trunks did you meet your grandfather ?" asked Goten. "Yeah and he was a real jerk too." Said Trunks solemnly. "I haven't talked to my gran'pa yet on account of he's unconscious but his friends are really cool !!!" said Goten cheerfully pointing to the three saiya-jins.  
  
"So.Why does Frieza destroy Vegeta-sei ?" asked Thora as Trunks glared at Goten. "Well." said Fasha tapping her foot like Bulma did. "What do you mean why ? The guy is really evil more than you can imagine. Sure Saiya- jins are evil too. Believe me I had to learn that the hard way but Frieza is beyond evil he is like..Evirrific." said Trunks.  
  
"Hey I could use that word." Said Goten. "What ? He destroys the planet for no reason." Raged Thora. "Well no not in that case. See. Frieza knew that there might someday be a..super saiya-jin. He was scared so he destroyed Vegeta-sei. He keeps dad by that I mean Vegeta in to thinking that Vegeta might be a super saiya-jin and be his companion. Radditz , Goku or Kakarot's brother is a survivor along with Nappa. Raditz and Nappa are destroyed by Goku but dad is spared. He met us at Namek when Goku turned super saiya-jin and destroyed Frieza for good. Vegeta accompanied us and then in..  
  
(15 minutes later..)  
  
"I can't believe this." Said Thora solemnly. He was about to make a suggestion when King Vegeta hovered down. "Your lordship." said Thora and everyone bowed down except of course Goten and Trunks. "Hey Goten this is my dad's dad." Said Trunks however not as cheerful as Goten.  
  
King Vegeta glanced at Thora. "I assume the third class's grandson gave you the information too." Remarked the king. "Yes sir." Said Thora still bowing down. "Meet my eyes, low level." Said the king sternly. Thora obeyed like a child saying sorry to his father.  
  
"Hey stop bullying him." Said Goten as stern as the king himself. The king met the demi saiyan's eyes. His eyes , they were so pure so determined so destructive. His twin orbs glittered in the sunlight. The king smiled. "Goten , he is the king they have to do that." Explained Trunks breaking the connection between the King and Goten. "Well they shouldn't." said Goten crossing his arms. The king settled his eyes , once again , on Thora. "Stand up low levels." He said like a military soldier. As usual the low levels obeyed their king and stood up.  
  
The group of saiya-jins walked to the room where Bardock was in the regen' tank. "Hey guys you have been ordered by Frieza to go on planet Meat." Said a saiyan with blonde hair.  
  
"Pah must be a trap." Said the king to them. The solemn group of saiya-jins walked to the regen tank. "Hey Melaka is he ready ?" asked Thora. "Hmm let's see , Physically sure , he's ready uh mentally not so sure. There seems to be a slight trigger in his brain waves. " said Melaka. "Brainwaves ?" he questioned. "That dosen't sound too good Thora we better wait." Said Thora.  
  
Goten looked around and exclaimed at some stuff while Trunks stood with his hand across. "WOW hey look Trunks its dad. And he's a baby." Said Goten catching sight of his father in baby form. Goten poked the baby and he woke up . The baby was none other than goku.  
  
(Contest)  
  
Ok now here's the scoop now you can continue the story by e-mailing me Chapter 4 of your version. The contest winner gets his version on the story , under my careful decision. You can e-mail me at : Richardtheuma@hotmail.com or DAR440@hotmail.com 


	4. We're off then !

WE'RE OFF THEN !  
  
Hey ppl its been a long time. Sorry for the long wait. The first warning that's off this story has become my entertainment. Yet reviews DO give me motivation. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. OK now first off I gotta tell you something. Some of the text I copied from this writer 'Burenda' because my intro was just like hers and I didn't want to bother to write my own text. Sorry Burenda. Look at her fic : Wish of the past. Anyway on with the story

* * *

The King looked at Goten again. The determined look of his eyes. No wonder his father was the legendary SSJ. He seemed much stronger than Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
"hmm....Until I think of a solution. You low class warriors handle these kids." Said the king.  
  
"yes my lord." Said Thora.  
  
Goten's ears twitched by the comment King Vegeta made.  
  
"Hey stop bullying them !" exclaimed Goten. The King was taken aback by this.  
  
Thora started to sweat. He knows what the king might do.  
  
"King, he doesn't mean his words. Spare him" said Thora.  
  
"Now I mean my words and I'm gonna decide if I'm gonna spare him !" exclaimed Goten as King Vegeta twitched.  
  
"Baka ! Don't you know who you're talking to !" exclaimed Thora eyeing Goten threateningly .  
  
"Hey , hey cool it ! We'll figure something out." Said Trunks jumping in. The King's eyes moved from Goten to Trunks. He smiled.  
  
"Yes you two are very interesting ! Yet you have the wrong way of what it means to be strong." Retorted King Vegeta.  
  
"Nope you have the wrong idea gran'pa" explained Trunks as he grinned.  
  
"Yes.....maybe so." Said King Vegeta not wanting to start an argument.  
  
Being the stubborn King he was. King Vegeta decided to face Frieza still if the demi saiyans predicted death. He must accept his destiny.

* * *

"Almost finished.....done !" Bulma instructed to Mr. Popo.  
  
"Finally...the guy has been at it for hours." Complained Vegeta.  
  
"You try being a genious sometimes , Vegeta !" Commented Bulma.  
  
"heh I really don't feel like using my hands just for something foolish like connecting metal." Retorted Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-" "Bulma we don't have the time. Just let's go." Interrupted Goku.  
  
"Yeah Woman why do you always have to be so slow !" teased Vegeta.  
  
"Dear husband...you're the one that's slow cause I built the time machine for only two persons." She said slyly.  
  
"What ?!" questioned Vegeta  
  
"You're not coming with us ?" Asked Goku.  
  
"I don't want to end up meeting some half brain bimbos. You two can do that right ?" she said as she shoved them inside the time machine. Before you know it they were on their way to Vegeta-sei.  
  
So what do you think of my latest chapter ? Bad good please tell me ? Bye until next time. 


	5. Complications !

COMPLICATIONS !  
  
Hello ppl and takes for the reviews. Here is chapter 5 of my favorite DBZ fic written by me.  
  
Vegeta and Goku saw an outer portal and they realized that they had made it to where Goten and Trunks were.  
  
The two were on some planet. Goku was clueless yet Vegeta recognized it well.  
  
"ahh.....Vegeta. My home planet. How I missed it." Exclaimed Vegeta sighing in happiness.  
  
"Now let me sense Trunks and Goten's ki....." said Goku trying to feel Goten and Trunks's ki.  
  
"I sense them they're over by the west." Said Vegeta and the two hovered across the red gem of a planet.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Vegeta saw his father. He stopped in surprise he hadn't seen his father for a long time. He looked around to see if he could see him but the king was long gone.  
  
Goku didn't notice that Vegeta had stopped and kept going.  
  
Bardock saw visions of Vegeta being destroyed. Then he heard the baby crying loudly. He realized that the baby , kakarot could see it too.  
  
"Plantorm get him out of there somethin' serious is goin' on !" exclaimed Melaka.  
  
"Open the hatch Melaka, Bardock you gave us a scare what happened ?" asked Plantorm.  
  
"I don't know. It was like I was having a nightmare but I wasn't asleep pretty strange huh ?" said a naked Bardock (scream ladies scream !)  
  
Bardock got dressed and was wearing his gloves.  
  
"I think It would be wise to take it easy for a while." Suggested Plantorm,  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't know I'm not wise" rejected Bardock.  
  
"Oh you're not huh ?" mimicked Plantorm  
  
"No." retorted Bardock  
  
"Oh I think you're wise. How else can you take on the assignments that you do ?" questioned Plantorm.  
  
"I know how to fight that's all it dosen't take a whole lot brains to be a great fighter. By the way where's Thora I thought I heard him come in here." Demanded Bardock.  
  
"You and your team were ordered to go on planet Meat by Frieza himself." Said Plantorm.  
  
"Frieza ?! Finally we're getting the recognition we deserve. And those bums take off without me do they ?" remarked Bardock.  
  
"Oh no. King Vegeta said it was a trap. Some kids from the future said Frieza is going to destroy the planet. I think it was your grandson and the King's grandson." Said Plantorm  
  
"What ? My grandson from the future ? Are you nuts ?" asked Bardock.  
  
"I don't know the details but I'm sure he's related to you." Said Plantorm.  
  
"Yeah he had your hairstyle and everything just like Kakarot." Continued Melaka.  
  
"Well where are they ?" demanded Bardock looking around.  
  
"They went with King Vegeta and your team." Informed Melaka.  
  
"I gotta see this for myself." Said Bardock and ran away.  
  
"No wait Bardock you need your rest !" Shouted Plantorm after him.  
  
"Hey guys let's go to Planet Meat." Said Thora.  
  
"But the king said it was probably a trap and besides we'd need Bardock. He'd get angry if we went without him." Protested Fashia reasonably.  
  
"Bardock will get over it and if things get too messy Goten will kick their behinds that is if he agrees." Said Thora looking at Goten hopefully,  
  
"Sure a nice fight would be good." Said Goten.  
  
Thora lifted Goten up into the air and they made their way to a ship.  
  
He sent a message to Melaka that they were heading to Meat,  
  
Then Toma noticed something.  
  
"Hey where's the other one ?" he asked.  
  
"Oh , Trunks he went to the pod just to go faster." Said Goten  
  
"Oh, come on then let's go." Said Thora and in about two minutes they were hovering through space awaiting a nice journey to Meat.  
  
Goku could feel Goten's power level he made his way there  
  
"Do you feel that Vegeta ? Vegeta ?" he asked looking around. Goku decided he would find him later.  
  
Vegeta remembered where his father was supposed to go before he died.  
  
"Frieza !" exclaimed Vegeta. He hovered without thinking how it would effect time. He still hated Frieza. He'd kill Frieza and his family even if he died.  
  
Well that's it. It seems Vegeta's gonna alter history. Gimme some reviews so that I can feel free baby ! Oh and thanks especially to animeprincess1452. She nearly reviewd all my stories of DBZ. I thank you. 


	6. Killing Frieza's men

KILLING FRIEZA'S MEN !  
  
Goten , Trunks and Bardock's crew arrived on planet Meat.  
  
"Ok get ready for any ambush that might await us." Warned Thora,  
  
"Gotcha." Replied Fashia.  
  
"I'll kick their asses if they touch me" added Toma.  
  
"I'm hungry." Said Bordos and everyone glared at him.  
  
"I'm hungry too." Said Goten and they shifted their glares on him.  
  
"Hello Thora." Said an elite fighter.  
  
Thora smiled.  
  
"Hmph. Die you fool !" exclaimed Toma and attacked the elite fighter however he missed him by much.  
  
"Baka. You shall die first." Said the elite fighter.  
  
"Not on my watch" said Trunks coming between them.  
  
"You've brought a brat with you ! foolish !" commented a purple warrior.  
  
"Brat !?" demanded Trunks with absolute anger.  
  
"Yeah kid brat !" dared the warrior.  
  
Suddenly the warrior was dead and Trunks didn't look like he moved.  
  
"Wow this kid is a god." Remarked one.  
  
"Can't you finish a job right ?" said Dodoria.  
  
"Sir. He killed Nutepi without moving." Uttered the one in the lead.  
  
"Shut up ! I'll show you how to kill a nuisance." Said Dodoria and made his way for Thora.  
  
Then as his hand was an inch from Thora's face. He began to bleed and died.  
  
Then in a second or two all of them died.  
  
"Trunks that was amazing !" Exclaimed Thora as Trunks scratched the back of his head.  
  
"hehe I do what I can." Said Trunks grinning at his comrades.  
  
"Sir as of now Dodoria is dead." Reported Zarbon to his leader.  
  
"Oh ? By who ?" Asked Frieza.  
  
"He was killed by some saiyans." Said Zarbon.  
  
"Saiyans ? killing Dodoria ? What is this a TV show ? (hehe yeah it is) Kill these saiyans immediately." Commanded Frieza.  
  
"Yes sire." Replied Zarbon and bowed before his master.  
  
"Take the Ginyu force." Added Frieza.  
  
"What ? The Ginyus ? Do you think that's necessary ?" demanded Frieza.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders ?!" demanded an outraged Frieza.  
  
"Ah ! no sire." Said Zarbon and ran away.  
  
"So are we goin' back to Vegeta ?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"No....how about we conquer another planet ?" asked Thora.  
  
Trunks glared at him.  
  
"sorry Trunks I almost forgot we have to be soft right ?" asked Thora.  
  
At the word 'soft' Trunks almost started to complain but he said nothing an nodded.  
  
Then six space pods arrived.  
  
"Who are you ?" asked Trunks as the weird warriors came out dancing the Ginyu force dance as Zarbon mumbled something.  
  
"I'll handle these brats." Said Zarbon and went into his second form.  
  
Like Dodoria and his men he died without moving a step.  
  
"What speed better watch out !" said Guldo.  
  
"Guldo do your thing." Commanded the captian.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Guldo.  
  
"Come on let's go !" said Trunks.  
  
Ooh there's gonna be one hell of a battle ! Thanks for all the reviews and toon in for the next chapter. Richard0 here saying see you later. 


	7. Trunks is Ginyu ! Ginyu is Trunks !

GINYU IS TRUNKS ! TRUNKS IS GINYU !  
  
Hello everybody many thanks for the reviews and chaos thanks for the names. As of now the ppl toma and burdos are now known as Panubkin and Topeto. Well on to the story...

* * *

Guldo powered up.  
  
"This 'll be a sinch." Said Trunks. Guldo smiled at his cockiness and then held his breath paralyzing them all. Then he went behind them and let some air in. Trunks looked around.  
  
"Where the fuck did he go to ?" demanded Trunks as Goten too wondered where the mischievous green elf went to. Trunks's eyes wandered behind him and he caught him. "Goten it looks like we have got a challenger worthy of our power." Said Trunks and Goten nodded. The ginyu force gasped as the two children were suddenly replaced by two short warriors. The two warriors had an amazingly powerful yellow aura. Their hair was blonde and spiky and they had blue eyes. The Ginyu force were amazed as their scouters went up the roof and broke.  
  
Guldo tried to stop them but his time freezing powers were no match for a super saiya-jin's glory. The two moved forward and with their tiny fists they beat up the four eyed frog. They gave him some mercy as he tried to crawl away with oozing purple blood trickling all over.  
  
The poor warrior threw up a lot of blood. Thora decided to put him out of his misery as he simply fired a blue ki blast at their opponent. The warrior's misery ended as he died when the blue energy ball went through him and tore him apart leaving nothing but rags and blood.  
  
"Ginyus ! take a break and kill the low class soldiers as I take on these two hot shots." Said captian ginyu smirking,  
  
"Sir !" they said smirking at their opponents. Panubkin got into fighting stance.  
  
Goten went in front of the warriors. "If you're intending to attack gran'pa's friends you're gonna have to go through me." Said Goten. Then Trunks looked at him.  
  
"Ah Goten what does intending mean ?" Asked Trunks stupidly.  
  
"I dunno I just remember Gohan saying that one time." Replied Goten stupidly.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS !" shrieked Captian ginyu.  
  
Trunks looked at him. "You ready to go at it then ?" demanded Trunks. "hmph. Die ! CHANGE NOW !" screamed the Ginyu captain as a yellow beam struck through their mouths and Trunks's spirit easily weaved into Ginyu's ugly body meeting Ginyu's along he way which was heading towards Trunks's Super saiya-jin body. "Right capn' I see you decided on that move !" said Jeice and Ginyu (Trunks) nodded.  
  
"What the fuck !? GOTEN ! THIS GUY STOLE MY BODY !" Said Trunks through Ginyu . But Ginyu altered that response.  
  
"No GOTIN ! HE IS USING SOME KIND OF VOICE CHANELLING TECHNIQUE HE'S GINYU" said Ginyu shrieking. However it didn't work. Goten knew that the real Trunks would never call him Gotin. But he played along.  
  
"Fine then. You're dead buddy." Said Goten making his way for Ginyu's body. However he stopped in the middle and his right arm went into Ginyu's gut (A/N Ginyu is now Ginyu in Trunk's body) Goten moved his head to face Ginyu. Ginyu got his arm and soon a the battle began between two super saiya-jins.

* * *

King Vegeta made his way to the ship. Frieza's ship that is. He accepted his fate as he fought off all the mere guards leading through Frieza's throne room. He and his men fought off any threat any low class that stood in his way.  
  
The ship was filled with deathmatches as the king of all saiya-jins punched and killed his overlord's men. The king made it in the throne room.  
  
"Frieza.....die !" muttered King Vegeta as he abrubtl fired a crimson ki blast at the overlord of the universe.  
  
Frieza caught it as if holding a baseball he threw out of the window.  
  
"Oh ? The saiya-jins betraying me ? This is new." Said Frieza calmly. Before King Vegeta attacked his men ravaged in at the same time. Only to die as they never even got close to Frieza. King Vegeta watched in horror but didn't back down he charged for Frieza only to meet a yellow ki blast in his face. King Vegeta saw it in slow motion.  
  
'So this is how it ends eh ? Well goodbye cruel world I am sorry prince I never got close to being the father you truly deserve. Don't die Vegeta !' thought the King before meeting his fate.  
  
The ki blast , however never touched the king because there in front of the King was a blonde haired warrior with a glorious aura engulfing him dearly.  
  
"Furiza ! You...Die !" said Vegeta the prince of all saiya-jins. Frieza never expected this but he never got a word out as Vegeta killed him instantly.

* * *

Goku made reached his destination he burst in loudly and he found one thing in his face. One thing he had never expected to see and that is his counterpart in a tank.

"What the hell ?" he demanded and then glanced at Melaka.

"Bardock ! I see you've come back." said Plantorm

"That's my dead father's name." Replied Goku

"Who's dead ?" Waltzed in Bardock.

"Then you're.....Kakarot" said Plantorm.

"The very first super saiya-jin." exclaimed Melaka.

"Kakarot ? You're my son. The very first super saiya-jin ! from the future ?" demanded Bardock thinking it was impossible. Bardock touched him but Goku shook his arm off.

"Don't touh me ! you're as evil and despicable as Frieza ! You're not even sorry that you killed all those people. I have a good mind to kill you now." said Goku facing Bardock with outraged power in his eyes Bardock looked at him. He hated him ? His father ? He was going to be killed by his own son ? Bardock eyes shook out some tears but it didn't effect Goku he couldn't forgive him for what he did to innocent people. This was fate.

* * *

That's it for now tell me what you think. I appreciate all your reviews well until next time. I'm Richard0 and I'll see you next chapter. 


	8. Deadly battle on planet meat !

DEADLY BATTLE ON PLANET MEAT ! (and i mean deadly)  
  
Hallo ppl its me again. I see you guys are getting a bit attached to the story. (if they're not doing this out of pity) ahem.... Anyway just to inform you. This fic dosent have much chapters left.. Now on to the final parts.

* * *

Goten glanced at Ginyu. He moved well and hit him simply across the face. Ginyu kicked him but it was blocked as Goten was a very careful fighter. He analyzed things well. Goten stepped back a little deciding to avoid close combat. The watchers knew that they were just testing each other. Goten smirked at his opponent and rolled over to him. Ginyu attempted an attack during the roll but Goten appeared behind him and he felt some pain as Goten kicked the back of Ginyu's head.  
  
"Hey , hey , hey take care of my body !" ravaged Trunks.  
  
"sorry Trunks but this is the only way" replied Goten seriously as Trunks nodded.  
  
Ginyu cursed the fall and stood up wiping the blood that had trickled across his face.  
  
Goten smiled at Ginyu and started talking "You are weak ! Trunks's body is more powerful than mine. However you have a different fighting style than Trunks which makes you weaker strategies matter even if a warrior is a thousand times weaker than the other." Said Goten expecting Ginyu to be outraged. "HA ! you think this is my fighting style. I'm just testing you !" exclaimed Ginyu in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Well then show me your true strength." Requested Goten. "Gladly." Said the ginyu.  
  
Ginyu charged at him ready to fight. Upon hearing Goten's words Thora and the gang received confidence in attacking the remaining Ginyu squad.  
  
Recoom , Burter and Jeice however were not impressed. Thora began an attack on Burter as he fired a ki blast to Burter's feet. Burter made his way behind Thora and attempted a large kick however Thora predicted his moves and ducked. Panubkin caught Burter from behind as Thora ravaged a huge punch. Jeice decided it was time to help his comrade and attacked panubkin hitting his squarely he sent him to three mountains.  
  
Topeto fired a ki blast at Recoom. But Recoom caught it. Topeto fired himself at Recoom only to hit the air. Recoom appeared from behind and punched him to the ground. Topeto fired a ki blast at Recoom which again was caught .  
  
Topeto fired multiple ki blasts at Recoom however they were all blocked. Recoom was astounded to find out that it was just a diversion for Topeto to flatly kick him on the chin and have him sent into the air. Recoom was outraged and charged for Topeto only to find a kick. Topeto faked a punch and fired a ki blast to Recoom's mouth. Topeto knew that if he didn't make a move soon Recoom was going to kill him. So Topeto charged for Recoom's leg as Recoom was trying to regain balance. He caught Recoom off guard and his leg was pummeled.  
  
Recoom was outraged and was about to power up and shake Topeto off yet his plan backfired because Topeto grabbed Recoom's head and jammed it to the dirt so that it would distract his powering up. Before Recoom could get up Topeto unleashed his full power and sent it to the leg of Recoom. Now Recoom's leg was broken.  
  
Topeto was at an advantage. He decided to finish this off quick and so he took his time torturing Recoom while Jeice and Burter were being distracted by his comrades. Faschia seeing that she was doing nothing decided to help in the aid of killing Recoom.  
  
She used up all her ki until Recoom was dead....  
  
Goten had changed their fighting style trememdously (yeah I mean come on. In he real series they died off Dodoria and his men and now they're standing a chance against the Ginyu force talk about crazy. Well Goten gave them a nice lesson)  
  
Jeice and Burter heard Recoom shriek. Jeice appeared in front of Recoom's dead body.  
  
"Burter they killed Recoom ! Its time to get serious !" exclaimed Jeice . Suddenly Trunks jumped in and grabbed them both by the neck. He finished them off easily and squashed their necks.  
  
Meanwhile Goten was having a hard time resisting Ginyu's powers.  
  
Ginyu came and double-kicked him on the face while Goten stepped back. "You avoid close combat so that means you are weak at that." Said Ginyu and kicked Goten.  
  
Goten smiled underneath and as Ginyu was charging for him Goten blocked and punched him. He appeared behind Ginyu and kicked him. Ginyu regained his balance and dropkicked him.  
  
Ginyu found his chance and fired two twin purple ki blasts. This shot into Goten left cheek and his right arm. He was barely able to dodge the one coming from his cheek but his arm took severe damage. Ginyu took advantage of this and fired faked a punch and then grabbed his injured arm and squeezed it.  
  
Goten shrieked and kicked him off. However Ginyu was not an easy opponent he fired purple ki blasts which sent Goten to the dirt on the ground. Trunks charged to Goten ready to feel delight as he finished off his opponent. However he was stopped by a familiar body. Trunks had caught him from behind !  
  
Thora , Fashica , Topeto and an injured Panubkin came to his aid as well and pummeled Ginyu . Goten used this time to get up. He was about to tell them to stop when suddenly...he saw three ki blasts going through Panubkin , Thora and Fashia.  
  
Goten was outraged as he saw them being tore apart. He flew up to help the rest and avenge the three warriors. However Ginyu saw him and elbowed him in the gut he was about to be eliminated when Topeto held his rising arm. Yet Topeto died as Ginyu pushed his hand into him. Goten regained balance but Ginyu had already charged the ki blast. It was too late as the ki blast shot straight at Goten. Goten thought he had died but then he saw Ginyu's body being blasted away which meant that Trunks was dead.....  
  
Goten couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his friend die. An outraged yet injured Goten attacked head on foolishly. Only to have his arm tore off by an angry Ginyu.  
  
"Hey I'm getting' the hang of this body !" exclaimed Ginyu as Goten was sent to the ground with a missing arm. Goten's blonde hair turned black and he was in a serious fix. This could mean the end for him ! Realizing he couldn't stand a chance Goten decided a new plan. It was time to escape !

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I think I may extend the story. This chapter is dedicated for ppl who luv battle scenes. Man Ginyu kicked their asses well. Don't see Goten as a coward and a fool just because he underestimated Ginyu and can't avenge Trunks. Don't get the wrong idea. Goten is escaping to bide some time and get his ki going again. Then he'll kick major butt. Okay here's a hint for the next chapters I think the gran'pas will be paying a nice wittle visit. That's all for now I'm Richard0 and I'll see you next chapter ! 


	9. Rejoice ! Its King Bargeta !

REJOICE ! ITS KING BARGETA !  
  
Thanks for the reviews ppl I appreciate it.

* * *

Goku was about to lecture Bardock with even more nasty comments when Vegeta and his father barged in on the situation.  
  
"Kakarot ! I have received news that Goten and Trunks are on Meat. Let's go !" urged Vegeta. But King Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Wait Prince ! Why don't you and the third class child go to get the dragonspheres and we go and retrieve Goten and Trunks." He said looking at Bardock.  
  
"That would've been a good plan if we had a dragon radar." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Wait why do we need the dragonballs ?" asked Goku.  
  
"Ah I forgot to tell you Kakarot. Some saiya-jins thought it was some tsufuru-jin device left by their clan to destroy them so they bashed it. We had better go to Namek and ask them permission for use of the dragonballs." Said Vegeta pulling him. Goku and Vegeta went into separate space pods as did the king and Bardock.  
  
On Planet Meat Goten was hiding behind a boulder while Ginyu was searching for him. It was hard for Goten to suppress his ki with the pain tearing on him.  
  
"Damn that troublesome scouter if I could just destroy it. I'll easily be able to hide." Said a frustrated Goten. The scouter picked his reading and soon Ginyu was after him again.  
  
Goten kicked the scouter of his eye and ran onto it smashing it completely. However he was discovered and he couldn't easily lose Ginyu due to the pain.  
  
He fired some ki blasts to distract him with his little ki left in him. It was no use. His speed was getting weaker by the second and his strength was out. He was losing blood fast and on top of that he was nearly going to faint.  
  
"If I could just bide some time then I'd be able to kill this dumbass !" said Goten forcing himself to the edge. Goten got angry as he remembered his friends dying. He couldn't do anything. He turned around and kicked Ginyu upwards with the remaining arm he had he furiously punched Ginyu and fired a ki blast wounding him. However Goten was wise enough to use this time and hide in a cave.  
  
"You brat !" said Ginyu and was about to go mad and destroy the planet however he was stopped by none other than a third class warrior and a king who recently punched the cruel killer.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing ?" asked the King.  
  
Goten however called them and as they flew down to him he told them the whole story.  
  
As Goten glanced them a plan formed into his mind. Ginyu was going to take some time to get up again due to the pain of the wound. So Goten used this time to teach King Vegeta and Bardock a little trick.  
  
Ginyu woke up and regained some balance. "Who the fuck dares to challenge me ?" challenged Ginyu out loud.  
  
"I do." Said an unfamiliar warrior.  
  
"Who the hell are you ?" asked Ginyu.  
  
"The name is King Bargeta !"

* * *

Yep that's him King Bargeta time to kick some ass and take names. 


	10. The end of a wonderful journey

THE END OF A WONDERFUL JOURNEY  
  
Okay here's the last chapter. Enjoy ! and again thanks for all the reviews I luv you people.

* * *

"heh I dunno what kind of a cockamamie thing you are but I'm gonna kill you in an instant." Yelled a cocky Ginyu.  
  
"Not on my watch !" added Goten and kicked him into the air. King Bargeta kicked Ginyu in the gut. His wound had made him weaker than King Bargeta.  
  
Goten looked at him. "Bargeta give me your energy !" exclaimed Goten.  
  
The King obeyed and soon Ginyu met his death as a certain famous move was used for killing.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA !" yelled Goten and the blue beam killed Ginyu vaporizing him completely.  
  
The two went into two space pods. And when the two reached Namek Bargeta defused on time.  
  
Goten had slept and he was carried by Bardock to where the dragonballs were.  
  
Goku didn't notice Goten was armless and neither that Vegeta notice that Trunks wasn't there. It wouldn't make a difference because with this wish they were going to change everything,  
  
"Kakarot ! Before going our separate ways I ....I have to tell you something" admitted Bardock.  
  
"What ?" asked Goku coldly.  
  
"I must tell you that. I love...you and that I'm sorry that I killed all those people" he said tears running down his eyes. Goku's face softened a bit and he pulled his father to a tight hug.  
  
"Me too" King Vegeta as the prince smiled warmly at his father.  
  
"I wish we could stay together father. But it wouldn't be right" said Vegeta.  
  
"Okay let's wish. Moori translate this wish. Porunga I wish that Goten and Trunks fell asleep before they could summon the dragon. Oh and I wish that we'd remember this adventure." Said Goku as Moori translated the words.  
  
The two warriors hugged their fathers before being shoved by space and time to their own timeline....  
  
It took Goku and Vegeta many days to get used to the timeline but they eventually moved on. Yet they still wonder what it would be like if they lived as saiya-jins I guess that question remains for further notice....these are wounds of the past....

* * *

That's the end of my cute little fic . It really touched me.Sorry if the last two chapters were a bit short . You've really been great I thank you all. Okay guys its time for me to go. I'm Richard0 and I'll see you next fic ! 


End file.
